Año Nuevo
by lorenina
Summary: Feliz Año nuevo a todos!Año nuevo, vida nueva, bien lo sabe Lily.


_Dedicado a mi amiga, Maika, que la pobre se puso enferma esta nochevieja… muchos besos, cielo._

**ºoOAño NuevoOoº**

Estaba sentada en la ventana, observando los copos caer lentamente, ejecutando un baile, que a sus ojos, era uno de los más bellos y efímeros que había.

En su mano, portaba una rosa roja, regalo misterioso que había aparecido sobre el resto de sus paquetes en Navidad.

Observó la bella y frágil obra de arte, de color carmín, que yacía entre sus dedos. Suspiró suavemente y se acurrucó un poco más en la manta, y se puso lo más cómoda que se podía estar, sentada en la ventana, con el cristal helado y la cortina ocultándola ante las miradas de sus compañeras de habitación.

Cual enigmáticos eran los caminos que tomaba el amor…

Observó la rosa, sin pensar en nada, pero dejando su mente vagar hacia donde quisiera. Observó el campo de Quidditch y sintió una, ya conocida, sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago.

Tantos años intentando negarse a sí misma que James Potter no era para ella… quizá en años anteriores, podría haberse dado la razón, pero en el último en el que ambos iban a pasar en el castillo, ya no estaba tan segura.

No sabía por qué había sido, pero el joven había madurado considerablemente en el mes que habían pasado de vacaciones. Quizá fuera el hecho de que Sirius había asentado la cabeza definitivamente, con una chica de carácter cambiante, pero al fin y al cabo adorable.

O quizá, que Remus por fin se había dignado a controlarlo definitivamente y que Peter se había puesto de su parte.

No lo sabía, tampoco lo quería saber, era simplemente que James Potter se había vuelto amable y educado con ella. Ya no le gritaba por los pasillos ni fingía encuentros escandalosos a las vueltas de las esquinas.

También parecía haber dejado en paz a Snape y, además, se había tomado muy enserio sus estudios. Aunque no fuera malo, ese año parecía dispuesto a arrasar con las notas y en los EXTASIS.

Sí, quizá hubiera sido la presión de los exámenes lo que, finalmente, había obrado ese cambio en él.

Volvió a girar la rosa entre sus dedos y sus pensamientos, volvieron de nuevo sobre el extraño regalo.

Desconocía su autoría, pero tampoco le importaba. En su interior abrigaba una pequeña esperanza de que fuera de parte de él, pero por otro lado, no le importaba que hubiera sido otro.

Sonrió, lejana, sin saber si debía sentirse contenta o feliz.

De todas formas, se sentía bien. Era año nuevo, y aquel año cumpliría su sueño de ser mendimaga, poder ayudar a los demás, y darles apoyo. Además, daba por sentado que si alguien era capaz de hacer un detalle tan romántico como una rosa, seguramente, era alguien que mereciera la pena.

Y si no podía acurrucarse en los brazos de James, podría hacerlo en alguien que la quisiera.

Eso era lo importante, si no podía conseguir al amor de su vida, podría disfrutar una existencia junto a una persona que la amara y la comprendiera.

Solo eso.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la fría piedra de la pared y cerró los ojos. En la lejanía sonaba un tic tac, perteneciente a un reloj posado sobre una mesita.

Volvió a suspirar, mientras, otra vez, volvía a girar entre sus manos, la misteriosa roja.

Lily apreciaba aquellos momentos de soledad como si se trataran de pequeños tesoros íntimos. La calma se apoderaba de ella, el tiempo parecía ralentizarse y los problemas carecían de importancia.

Abrió los ojos, observó el cielo gris perla y volvió a pensar en James.

Después, acordó consigo misma que debía dejar de pensar en el jugador de Quidditch, pues tenía demasiadas animadoras, demasiado éxito… a pesar, de que no se aprovechaba de él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque aquella vez se desperezó como una gata solo lo haría. Estiró las piernas, estiró los brazos y posó sus pies sobre el suelo de roble, que recubría todos los suelos de las habitaciones.

Cogió la rosa y la posó en el jarrón de porcelana que le había otorgado. Y ahí se mantenía intacta, gracias a la poción que le había añadido al agua.

Observó su mesita, el retrato de su familia, su madre, su padre, su hermana… y sonrió, pues nada volvería a ser como antes. Su hermana, con la que no se había llevado bien, pero tampoco mal, se iba a vivir con su novio. Sus padres, seguirían viviendo en su casa a las afueras de Surrey.

Y ella… ella estaría en Londres, en un piso que había encontrado el verano pasado para poder vivir sola, con total libertad, como una persona adulta… pero era tan grande, que le daba frío.

- No importa, Lily- se susurró.- Serás libre…

Y eso era lo único que en aquellos momentos le importaba.

Se volvió a acercar a su rosa, cuando se percató de que no le quedaba poción para alargar la vida del bello, y lamentablemente, mortal regalo.

Bajó a la sala común, pues sabía que tenía allí su mochila, con el libro de pociones y los ingredientes.

De dos en dos bajó los escalones, cuando entró en la redonda, roja y confortable salita común.

Nada más entrar, supo que no estaba sola. Al igual que ella, alguien no había ido a comer al banquete de Año Nuevo. Incluso aunque ella no le viera, sabía que estaba ahí, alto, atlético, simpático… con esas gafas de pasta negra, que lo hacían parecer intelectual, que ocultaban unos profundos ojos marrones que le hacían temblar.

Observó a James Potter, con las manos a la espalda, observando el extraño baile que los copos de nieve mostraban. No la había visto, puesto que estaba de espaldas a ella… pero por otro lado no estaba tan segura. La estancia se había vuelto inexplicablemente pequeña, y además, era como sí él llenara todo con su esencia.

Se giró lentamente y cuando la vio, la observó, erguida, parecía orgullosa, pero solo en apariencia, pues al igual que él estaba desconcertado.

Fue la prueba de que ninguno de los dos era como antes. Ambos habían madurado, y los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior se habían calmado y se mostraban claros.

Y por ello ninguno de los dos dijo nada, temerosos de romper la atmósfera que se había formado entre los dos, asustados por lanzarse al vacío y descubrir que no podían volar, que no serían capaces de sobrevivir a la caída.

Ella sintió su mano temblar y sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras alargaba su brazo para poder coger el libro de pociones. Pero estaba tan nerviosa, que una vez en su poder, se le resbaló de las manos.

Él, con rápidos reflejos, se acercó a coger el libro. Ambos se agacharon, cogieron el volumen, se miraron a los ojos, y sus labios se rozaron escandalosamente.

Ahora, ella estaba completamente roja, muerta de vergüenza, cuando, para su sorpresa, descubrió que él estaba en la misma situación.

- Yo…- susurró el chico, con voz profunda.- Lo siento- se disculpó.

Siguieron estáticos, ella solo pudo pronunciar, de forma suplicante:

- James…- suave como la brisa de mayo, suave como sus cabellos, como la seda, como el tacto de sus labios.

Suave, como cuando él rompió la poca distancia entre los dos y la besó.

Dulce azucar, exquisita miel. Un casto beso que fue más excitante que los más apasionados abrazos que se podían dar. Era como un sello, entregar el corazón al otro…

Saltar el precipicio, y descubrir que tu ángel estaba allí, para que en vez de morir, tocaras el cielo.

**ºoO.Ooº**

_Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y muchísimas gracias por leer n.n_


End file.
